1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an LC composite component configured such that a coil and a chip capacitive element are arranged in a multi-layer substrate having a plurality of insulating layers stacked on each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an LC composite component that is configured as an LC filter in which a coil and a capacitor that are formed by an electrode pattern are disposed between layers in a multi-layer substrate are connected (see JP 5-335866 A).
According to a conventional LC composite component, a magnetic field generated within a multi-layer substrate becomes stronger as the magnetic field is closer to a coil. Therefore, if an electrode pattern such as a capacitor is disposed near the coil, a magnetic flux travels around the electrode pattern, and thus an inductance of the coil is reduced. Accordingly, in order to set an inductance to a desired value without changing a configuration of the coil too largely, it may be desirable to place an electrode pattern such as a capacitor away from the vicinity of the coil so as to prevent reduction of the inductance. In addition, it may be desirable to increase an area of the multi-layer substrate in order to place the electrode pattern such as a capacitor away from the vicinity of the coil. Therefore, it can be difficult to produce downsized LC composite components.